Untitled Style
by MasqueradingVillain
Summary: Kyle finds a letter from his passed away boyfriend Stan. I don't own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.


**A/N: **_Okay, I'm sorry for being gone for so long, to apologise here's a quick Style oneshot. The letter is based on something my best friend sent me, except we're not gay. Anyway. enjoy, and review if it's worthy!_

Kyle stormed into his room and slammed the door, his basketball team had lost again! Plus his boyfriend hadn't even bothered to show up at his game, sometimes he couldn't believe him, he was so… he didn't want to think about it. When he sat down on his bed he noticed a green and orange envelope on his bed, he picked it up and in messy writing it said _'To Kyle'_.

He opened it up, and inside was a piece of paper, which said:

_To Kyle,_

_You are the most amazing person I know and yeah, I know that you say you're not, but you are. But honestly, I don't think I am appreciating you enough!_

_You need to realise this, I am so thankful for your existence, for you! We're all here for a reason, and I have found my reason already, my reason for living is you (Yes I understand that sound gay, but we are…) You are truly amazing. It breaks my heart to think that you want to leave this world, that you want to hurt yourself, and it really does hurt, I mean... I understand that is how you feel and how what you feel like you want to do, but, you just need to really try hard and focus on all the good things we have planned out for our future._

_What about us in nursing homes, chasing each other around in motor things? Haha we're going to be awesome, and we're going to get through this life together, I don't care if YOU hate me... If YOU never talk to me again, I will always think of you as my best friend, you will always be my best friend even if you think otherwise... Anyway..._

_You have a lovely Jewfro, you have lovely green eyes, you have cute lips, you have the softest hands and ticklish feet. You have a beautiful face, a beautiful body and an incredible personality... I swear on my great grandma's life that I am not just saying this because you're my best friend... Forget the best friend thing there... You are honestly a wonderful person, and I don't think you see enough of that yourself..._

_Now is time for all the things I promise, in no particular order;__  
><em>_▪ I promise never to try not to fight with you.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to stick by you, through thick and thin.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to always be there for you.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to always give you 100% support.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to always have a shoulder to lean/cry on.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to always cheer you up when you're sad.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to give you as much of whatever I can.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to always be myself.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to always tell you the truth, you are my best friend.__  
><em>_▪ I promise you always love you.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to always care.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to never be mad at you, even if I feel like it...__  
><em>_▪ I promise to never harm myself.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to keep all the promises I promise... Promise...__  
><em>_▪ I promise to not just be there for you, but your family to!__  
><em>_▪ I promise to respect your choices (I know, sounds gay, again)__  
><em>_▪ I promise to maybe never cheat on you with another girl/man__  
><em>_▪ I promise to always put you before myself.__  
><em>_▪ I promise to add promises to this list when I think of more since I'm tired right now heehaw.__  
><em>

_I appreciate you so much, Kyle, and I always will! I think you are just fucking brilliant I thank your dad for sticking his penis inside of your mum, and I thank your mum for putting up with 9 months worth of hard work & that so many hours of labour to push you out.. Unless she had a caesarean (I forgot...)_

_I made a commitment on the day we became best friends to always be there for you no matter what, and I stand by that, forever! Even if I don't like it... Which I do! So HA TO THE NEW YORKERS! Wait... what? Anyway there is so much more I could say, I just hope this will cheer you up when you see this and smile!_

_Love, Stan._

Kyle, looked up, tears streaming down his face. He'd forgotten about this letter, Stan had written this for him last year just before his 15th birthday. They'd just started dating, they both knew they were made for each other, their parents knew it too and supported them as much as they could.

Kyle had been very depressed the past months before the letter, and had often told Stan about his suicidal thoughts. Stan was always there for him, no matter what.

Then, about nine months ago, Randy had been drunk and driving Stan back from his band competition in Denver, they collided with a truck, Randy made it but is now in a wheelchair but Stan bad been impaled through the chest and instantly died.

Kyle remembered the funeral, he couldn't keep himself together, he went home and overdosed on some of his medication, he was rushed to hospital when he was found and treated. Sharon had come and visited him in hospital, she understood what this would've done to him.

Kyle look down at the letter, now partially tear stained, and hugged it to his chest.

"I'll always love you, Stan"


End file.
